


Whumptober 2020 - 19 - Survivor's Guilt

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 1





	Whumptober 2020 - 19 - Survivor's Guilt

Ziggy stared at the empty bed across the room, wishing more than anything that it wasn’t empty. He wanted Dillon there, making him laugh and smile. Giving him someone to talk to so it wasn’t always so quiet. Of course, the twins were around so the garage wasn’t completely quiet, but his room was. He went over, laying in the other man’s bed, taking in his scent from the pillow. He hugged it tightly, wishing it was really Dillon.

He was past crying, just feeling an overwhelming numbness. He knew it was his fault.. Dillon took a hit meant for him. It should have been him, not Dillon.. 

He thought back to a few days before, seeing Dillon in a casket.. He’d run, unable to make it through the funeral.

Summer had been trying to help him but she was in mourning herself, as was the rest of the team.

Ziggy headed out, grabbing the keys to Dillon’s car and driving it to the gravesite. He parked and got out of the driver’s seat, slowly approaching the flower covered headstone. He sat down and leaned against it, idly playing with the fresh growing grass on top of the dirt. 

It began growing dark, but he didn’t care. He sat there in silence until finally, he made up his mind. He pulled out something from his pocket and glanced at it. A black and green blade lay in his hand, a gift he’d received from Dillon for Christmas. He took a deep breath then dug it deep in his wrist. Blood began pooling around him and he just sat there watching it. He began growing dizzy and closed his eyes.

“That’s not what I got that for, you know.”

“I know. But it felt appropriate.”

“I also didn’t save you so you could do this.”

“I just.. I miss you, Dillon.”

“I know Zig. I’ve missed you too.”

Ziggy opened his eyes and saw Dillon. He grinned, “I found you.”

“Yeah, you did,” Dillon said softly, wrapping Ziggy in a hug.


End file.
